


[翻譯] 有求必應 Ask, and ye shall receive

by heavenxme



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, cute and sweet, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenxme/pseuds/heavenxme
Summary: 『毀了我啊。』在某一天、大約是在世界剛誕生的三四天後，Crowley這麼想著。『都把我趕出去了，幹嘛不乾脆做到底？』他相當放肆地想著，而上帝對此毫無反應。他囂張地到處溜達爬行。





	[翻譯] 有求必應 Ask, and ye shall receive

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ask, and ye shall receive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964368) by [Ariaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaste/pseuds/Ariaste). 

> Thank you to Ariaste, for your authorization and amazing story!!
> 
> 原文永遠比翻譯更有味道，此文不長但很可愛，非常推薦大家去原文裡看看！

『毀了我啊。』在某一天、大約是在世界剛誕生的三四天後，Crowley這麼想著。『都把我驅逐了，幹嘛不乾脆做到底？』

他相當放肆地想著，而上帝對此毫無反應。他囂張地到處溜達爬行，或至少，他是這樣告訴自己的。  
要他老實（對他而言是罕見之舉）說的話，他敢這麼做不是為了反抗誰，這更像是他站在懸崖的邊緣，背著一個連有沒有降落傘在裡面都不知道的背包，再開口邀請某個（不知是否站在自己身後的）人給自己重重推上一把。這刺激地帶勁，讓人寒毛直豎。

但這感覺馬上就走了下坡。

接下來幾天，回應他的只有一連串的沉默。他試著激怒她，大多是不斷地在腦袋裡竭他所能地大聲想著一堆惱人的問題，因為當初他這麼做時成功了。但現在這法子沒用了，他還不如給自己一個清靜。

他試了些新手段──他把鴨子拖到水下、他唆使了某隻特別敏捷的蚊子在Adam的左耳嗡鳴了4個小時，他把這裡那裡的植物連根拔起。『毀了我啊。』他想著。『我在搗蛋呢。我把妳創造且鍾愛的那些東西攪得亂七八糟呢。摧毀我啊。』

『毀了我。我會叫他們去碰妳不給人摸的事物。我會這麼做的。別以為我不敢，因為我會的。』為了給她一個重擊，他的確這麼做了。Adam與Eve吃了蘋果，而他才不過轉過身兩秒，他們就被踢出去了。他這下徹底火大了──很明顯地神一直都有在注意，只是不是對他。  
他得搞點更大的事。他環顧四週，想找些對她而言比那株該死的樹更珍貴的東西。

『毀了我。』他嘲諷著。『徹底毀滅我啊。看我多邪惡啊，喔喔喔，我跟這個在牆上的天使講話啦，妳如果不注意點的話，我可能會引誘他哦上帝。來啊，妳這個懦夫。毀了我啊。』

他沒有聽見她的回覆。他什麼回覆都還沒有聽到，反正他也在忙著在和天使聊他的火焰劍，但與此同時，她回答了：『毀了你是嗎？好吧，如果你堅持的話。』

天使囁嚅著，小聲到幾乎聽不清，「我給人了。」而Crowley…彷彿被斧頭砸中了一樣。完全被擊倒了，不只有那麼一些印象深刻，甚至愉悅到完全忘記了他另一個沉默的對話。

「你_**什麼**_？」  
「我把劍**_給人_**了！」天使大叫。

『喏，』神說，聽起來對自己相當滿意，『你要求的，你完蛋啦。』

**Author's Note:**

> Smite有「重擊」、「破壞」、「擊倒」等意思，而作者說他在這裡更類似於「被雷擊」的感覺。可惜我才疏學淺，找不到什麼適當的字可以足夠簡短、同時又能完美完美表達這樣的雙關…（我一開始還想用揍，覺得一直喊「揍我啊～揍我啊～」的老蛇真的很有讓人揍一頓的衝動[??]），所以退而求其次的選擇了「毀」…
> 
> 雖說為了讓文句通順，有些用句多少有些加減或添補，但如果有人願意提個意見（尤其是Smite！），我真的非常感激。


End file.
